Black Lust
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Lucius is in his third year. Narcissa is in her second. Will the two Slytherins find comfort in each other, and eventually come to love one another? Mentions of Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Andromeda/Ted. Bellatrix 6th year, Andromeda 4th Ted 4th. Not One-shot.
1. Back To Hogwarts

"Alright, girls. Have you got everything? The trains' about to board in a moment." Druella Black looked towards her daughters, who all sat down on their trunks, looking around sheepishly. "Don't slouch, up girls, up." She ushered them, recieving groans in return.

Narcissa picked up her luggage, handing it over to her father, who took her sisters' luggage as well, and loaded it onto the train.

"This is the time for good-byes. Promise you'll write?" Druella hugged all three of them, petting their hair.

"Mother, i've been going to Hogwarts for six years, when have you ever recieved a letter from me?" Bellatrix replied curtley, side-hugging Cygnus, and then rushing off to board the train.

Andromeda and Narcissa were more affectionate, each returning Druella's hugs, and kissing their father on the cheek, before following Bellatrix and boarding the train. "Where'd she go now?" Narcissa asked, not spotting her on the train.

"Probably with Rookwood. Sorry, Cissy; Ted's asked me to sit with him. You're welcome to come along, but i'm not sure if that's what he had in mind..." Andromeda apologlized, hugging her sister. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders and went to find an empty compartment as Andromeda went to find Ted.

Alas, the only compartment she could find was occupied with two Slytherin third year boys. "May I sit with you? There's no where else." She politley asked, biting on her bottom lip nervousley. They agreed, clearing their things off of the opposite end, making room for her.

"You're Narcissa Black, aren't you?" One of the boys asked, smiling at her. She nodded her head carelessly. "Yeah, i've heard about your sisters." He added, taking out his wand and performing little tricks.

He had brown, ear length hair, which was gelled back in an old fashioned style. Amber eyes danced with amusement as he watched sparks fly out of the thin stick.

"I'm Evan. Evan Rosier." He held out his hand to shake. She took it awkwardly and laid down on her side of the compartment.

She wasn't aware of the other boy until he got up to order something from the trolley. After collecting two liccorice wands, he sat down and ripped one of them open, sighing with satisfaction as he bit into it. "Haven't eaten since last night." He mumbled through a full mouth.

Evan and Narcissa stared at him blankly. He blushed, smiling shyly. "I'm sorry." He said, once he had swallowed. "I realize that that was not the most gentle-men like thing to do. I'm Lucius Malfoy." He grinned, shaking her hand.

She grinned back, a sort of mesmerization crawling over her. He had long, elbow length hair. It was platnium blonde, straightening out his face. His soft grey eyes mixed with a very light, mellow brown. His hands were soft, but cold, as if a million little ice cubes had been sitting on them. "H-hi." She giggled, blushing slightly.

Hours passed. Narcissa was bored out of her mind, keeping herself preocuppied by stealing little glances at Lucius as he slowley fell asleep.

Soon she drifted off to sleep herself, with only another hour left until they arrived at Hogwarts. She dreamed of Lucius, how his long slender fingers would run through her own platnium hair. Wait, no. That was wrong. She was only twelve, should she be thinking of a boy in such an intense fashion already? Even though Bellatrix would be the biggest flirt if she was her age right now, she felt as though she as to young to experience this.

Eventually she did wake up, but was shaken awake by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. "Narcissa, come on. The train's stopped. We're here." He told her, gently shoving her arm. She stirred, and grogily sat up. Nodding her head, she collected her wand, thankful that her mother had made her and her sisters change into their uniforms before they left.

"First years, come this way!" The gameskeeper bellowed, escorting the first years to the boats. Narcissa saw Andromeda being taken by the hand, Ted smiling at her. Bellatrix ran by, Augustus Rookwood trailing behind her, laughing.

Narcissa was walking off the train, not looking where she was going. Standing at the exit of the train, her foot tripped over a crease, and she almost fell to the cement ground, had Lucius not been there to catch her. "Be careful." He chuckled, setting her gently on the ground, his hand still around her waist.

Bellatrix caught sight of her sister and Malfoy, and smirked. "Found yourself a boyfriend, eh Cissy?" She smiled, walking up to her sister. Narcissa and Lucius both blushed, he removing his arm from around her waist immediatly.

"Lets go, boys and girls! Don't be doddling out here, we've got sorting to do!" Professor McGonagall urged, sending the students inside, just as rain started to fall.


	2. Marks and Skirts

Narcissa took a seat by her best friend, Ava, sighing with relief. "Ava, why weren't you on the train?" She asked her raven haired friend.

"Mum and dad flooed me here. Don't look at me, they've gone bonkers." Ava laughed, running a hand through her dark curls. Narcissa gigled. Only when they saw the Headmaster stand at the owl stand did they silence, and turn their attention toward the sorting hat.

Dumbledore made a small speech, and the sorting began. The Slytherins clapped loudly as the first girl was sent their way.

Andromeda and Bellatrix quickly slipped into the seats beside Narcissa, no dount wanting to talk about the Malfoy boy.

"Is he a good kisser?" Bellatrix whispered, eyeing the long haired boy that sat only a couple of seats down. Narcissa gently slapped her on the shoulder. Bellatrix shot a look down at her baby sister. "Don't touch me." She sneered.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, then caught sight of Ted, who sat at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and gave him a little wave. "Ugh, damn mudblood." Bellatrix growled, scowling at him. He quickly turned away from her, biting his lip. The sorting continued for another twenty minutes, only a few Slytherins being welcomed to the table. There were not a big selection of first years this year.

"And with that, let the feast, begin." Dumbledore smiled. Magically, food appeared on the table, and everyone quickly began to devour the good smelling food.

"But seriously, you like him don't you?" Andromeda asked, scooping up some mashed potatoes.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Evan Rosier. He had tied his hair up in a low pony tail, and it hung limply over his back. His eyes met hers, and a small shock was sent through her as he sent a smile her way.

She could feel her cheeks burning up, and her sisters eyes bore into the sides of her head, as if trying to look into her ears to see what she was thinking. She quickly shook her head, averting her gaze down towards her plate.

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty cool." She answered. He was amazing. Well, physical wise. But something about his soft eyes made her want to melt in his arms, and they gave off a soft vibe.

They ate the rest of the dinner in silence, a few moments when Rookwood would draw his hand up Bella's thigh, and she would slap it away. They were then called up to their common rooms.

"Narcissa, do you even know who he is?" Ava asked as they walked up the stairs toward their common room. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, barely paying attention. Ava rolled her eyes, sighing. "His family is one of the most powerful, aside from yours, of course. He would most defianitly make a trophy husband." She smiled, walking through the open passage way and dumping herself on the green couch.

Narcissa sat beside her, her mind wandering.

"People are saying that he already has it." Ava whispered.

"Has what?" Was Narcissa's reply as she slipped off her shoes. Ava leaned closer to her.

"_It._ Right on his left arm. But of course, there isn't any proof to that statement." She licked her lips, then took out her wand and started summoning her things to unpack its self upstairs, in the girls dormitary.

Narcissa stared at her, thinking about what she had just said. The boy was only thirteen, did he really have the mark? Lord Voldemort had just begun his dark days, trying recruit as many Death Eaters as possible. Of course, Narcissa believed in blood purity, but the whole thing was rather scary.

She thought about how Bellatrix had kept talking about when she was seventeen, and she would join him. She didn't mind, she just didn't want her sister to risk her life.

"Well, I don't believe it." She stated, clearing her throat. Ava shrugged and leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes.

"CISSY! GIVE ME MY PATTERNED SKIRT BACK!" Bellatrix shouted, storming down from the girls dormitory. Narcissa lifted an eyebrow, and Lucius came in. She ignored him for the time being.

"I don't have your skirt." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Bellatrix glared at her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She shouted again. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Andromeda walked through the common room, tieing her hair in a bun.

"Mum took it out of your bag." She told her older sister, sitting down in an armchair. Bellatrix's mouth fell open, and she gaped. "Because she thought it was unbecoming of a young woman to wear such 'filth'." She answered her unspoken question.

With a growl, Bellatrix ran back up to the dormitory.

**A/N: Tell me if you want longer chapters with longer updates, or shorter chapters with frequent updates.**


	3. Beautiful, Smart, Torturing

_Dear Mother,_

_ I promised i would write you, didn't I? Everything here is ok. Bella found out that you took her skirt out of her bag. The really short one. She's furious. Do we know the Malfoy's? They have a son, a Slytherin in his third year, Lucius. He's very charming, pure. Why haven't I seen him around school before? Andy's been going around with this boy, Ted. He's in Gryffindor, and a muggleborn. Why do we call them mudbloods? I seriously doubt that they've got mud in their blood. Why are they so bad?_

_ Sincerely, Narcissa_

She tied the small piece of parchemnt to her owl, Athena. Quickly the owl flapped away, squeaking. "She's beautiful." A voice sounded, causing Narcissa to jump. Lucius stood beside her, chuckling lightly. "Sorry, I scared you." She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. "I scared you." He laughed.

"It's late, why are you up here?" She asked, playing with her thumbs. She watched Athena fly farther away from the owl tower. He laughed once more.

"I should be asking you the same question, Miss Black." He raised an eyebrow. "I know you're wondering why you haven't seen me here before." He stated, pulling his sleeves up farther on his arms. Her eyes went wide, but she quickly hid it. How did he know that? "Everyone wants to know. This is my first year here." She looked confued.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a third year. I was at Durmstrang for the past two years. Then my mother didn't like the idea of me being around to many men for to long, and she expects me to marry before im nineteen." He exlained. She nodded her head, biting on her lip awkwardly.

"Then why were you in your Slytherin robes on the train?" She asked. "Didn't you have to be sorted?"

"Father demanded that i be in Slytherin beforehand." He shrugged, turning his attention towards his own owl. Brinx flew on Lucius' arm, pecking at his fingers affectionatly. He smiled, petting the black and white creature. He watched Narcissa put her hair up, tying it back with a silver ribbon.

"You should to sleep." She told him, making her way down to the common room. He followed, yawning and running a hand through his own platnium locks.

"Lucius!" A voice whispered, somewhere from behind him. "It's Rod." Lucius sighed with relief as the older boy pulled him into the darkness.

Rodolphus Lestrange was a tall, lean, muscular sixteen year old boy. With chocolate hair that covered most of his brown eyes.

"What is it?" Lucius asked the Slytherin, straightening out his silver ties. Rodolphus watched Narcissa climb into the common room, and visibly relaxed.

"You know Narcissa Black, do you not?" Rodolphus asked, taking his younger friend by the shoulders. Lucius nodded caustiously. "Well, then get close to her. Get to know her sister, Bellatrix. For me, please? You know what, forget it, just get to know Bellatrix. Get close to her, tell her about me. Do anything you want with Bella, just get her to me in the end, please?" He pleaded.

"No way! I'm not going to hurt Narcissa, or her sister." Lucius refused. Rodolphus glared at him, if looks could kill...

"Who said that this would hurt either of them?" Rodolphus bellowed through clenched teeth. "I don't care about the young one. I'm your friend, Lucius. Can't you please do this for me? I want her so badly." He cried, his hands in a praying position. The troubled sixth year pleadingly begged with the younger boy.

"And what if i don't?" Lucius was still against the idea. He couldn't bring himself to be around Bellatrix more than Narcissa. If he did, Narcissa would think that he wasn't interested. And he was. He was _very_ interested. Rodolphus tuned his head both directions, licking his lips. Then, quickly scruffing his left sleeve up his arm, he revealed the Dark Mark, dimly lit on his left arm.

Lucius' eyes slightly widened, and he quickly masked his fear. "If you don't, nothing good will come out of this, Malfoy." Rodolphus made it clear. Usually he was a sweet boy. He was quiet, and he didn't really cause alot of trouble. Lucius swallowed, then nodded his head, agreeing to the deal.

"You really like her that much?" He asked, nervously wiping at his eyes. Rodolphus nodded, smiling. He came from a line of pure bloods, his family being one of the top three. It was the Blacks, then the Malfoys, and then him, the Lestranges.

"I mean, what isn't to like? She's beautiful, god knows shes got fantastic grades, and she tortures me every now and then, mentaly and physically. What more could i ask for?" He giggled nervously. It's late, you should get to sleep." The prefect told him, and marched into the common room himself, before winking at the now exhausted Malfoy.

As Lucius thought about what it would be like if Narcissa tortured him, he got a slightly disturbing thought in his head, before shaking it away and falling alseep.


	4. What is Love?

"Bella, you know you aren't supposed to have boys in our dormitary." Andromeda sat up in bed, wiping wearily at her eyes. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, pinching Rookwood's arm harshly, causing him to wake with a startle and roll out of her bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled, lying back in bed, playing with her raven colored curles. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"You know very well what i'm talking about, Bella. You've been coming here for six years, when haven't they told you that you couldn't have boys in here?" The younger Black got out of bed, changing into her school robes. Bellatrix laughed and shrugged her shoulders as Rookwood rubbed his head and left the dormitary. "Does he even have a bit of intelligance?" Andy asked, brushing out her hair.

Again, Bellatrix shrugged, getting herself dressed as well. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she casually ran her hands through her untidy hair, and began to make her bed. "I suppose not, but that hasn't much to do with anything, now does it? It's nothing serious, I doubt we wont last another week." She added.

"Wake Cissa, she'd be devestated if she missed breakfast." Andromeda asked her older sister, walking down to the great hall.

"More like if she didn't get to see that Malfoy this morning." Bellatrix snickered, looking over at her baby sister, who slept soundlessly on her side. Taking a pillow off of the floor, she launched it at Narcissa, who instantly woke up as the soft material made contact with her face. "Wake up." Bellatrix curtly responded, grabbing her wand and heading down towards the great hall.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, Narcissa yawned and looked around the room. She was the only girl left, and she growled in frustration. Why did no one wake her earlier? She had always hated being the last one up, it made her feel lazy. With a roll of her eyes, she replaced her silver night gown with a white button up shirt. Grabbing a green patterned skirt from the end of her bed, she quickly slipped it up her legs, wrapping a black belt around her waist.

Taking her hair out of its pony tail, she hurriedly brushed it out and put it back up again. Slipping on a pair of white socks and black shoes, she grabbed her wand and left the dormitary.

At the great hall, she spotted an open seat beside Ava, who had thankfully saved her a seat. "Why are you up so late. There's only twenty five minutes before breakfast ends." Ava asked, chewing on a light peice of toast.

"Nobody woke me up." Narcissa replied, shrugging her shoulders and piling a small amount of eggs onto her plate. She looked around the table, and spotted Lucius. He smiled at her, then turned away. He was talking to Bellatrix, that strange Lestrange boy sitting beside him. Bellatrix focused more on Lestrange than she did on Malfoy, but he tried his best to stay in her circle of attention. Why? Was he trying to win her sisters affections? Not that it would do any good, she was three years older than him, and much out of his league. But why was he directing so much attention towards her?

Narcissa wished that he would come over to her and talk to her.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Ava spoke, eyeing the boy with curiosity. Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, i suppose he is." She replied, turning away from him.

"What's gotten into you? You've been so quite since you've arrived. Is everything alright? Are your sisters tormenting you?" Ava asked worriedly, noticing the sad expression on her best friends face. Narcissa shook her head, placing her fork onto her plate.

"No, i'm alright, thank you." Narcissa assured, looking back over at Lucius, who was laughing at something that Bellatrix had said. What has gotten into him? Why was he all over her sister? She saw Lestrange give Lucius a hard look, and his laughter died down quite a bit.

Narcissa tried to avoid Lucius for the rest of the day, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Seeing him fawn over Bellatrix like that made her furious, for some reason. It was hard for her to admit to herself that she was absolutley in love with him. Not that she was ashamed of him, of course not. But meerly because she felt that if she did admit it, it would be wrong for her to do so. She was but a small child, what would her mother think? But maybe if she were in love with a family as high class as his, it wouldn't be a problem?

When she got back from her classes for the rest of the day, she slouched in an armchair, waiting for one of her sisters to arrive. Finally, Bellatrix stepped into the room, sitting down on the couch and taking out her potions homework.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked, sitting up straighter in her chair. Bellatrix's head slowley rose to her sisters, and she raised an eyebrow expectantly. "What's love?" The young girl asked. Bellatrix stared at her, then slapped herself on the forehead.

"Alright, Cissy. I'm guessing it's that time of your life when you're curious about such things. So shut up and listen and we'll have the...er..._talk._" Bellatrix bit on her bottom lip.


	5. What is Love? Part II

**A/N: So i just rememebered that I wrote this story...so i'm going to continue it!**

"Wait, wait. They get naked and do WHAT?" Narcissa's eyes bulged as she placed a hand to her heart. Bellatrix's words ran through her mind, turning into images. "What in the name of Slytherin does that have to with _love,_ Bella?" She asked, shaking her mind free of the thoughts. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I asked about love, not...whatever _that_ was." She added.

"Well...in a different way, what I just explained is a part of love. Some may call it sex...others call it 'making love.' You want to know more or not?" Bellatrix's face softened, and her eyes seemed to drift away. Narcissa noticed this, and nodded, knowning that look meant that Bellatrix was actually going to say something worth while. "Love...love is when you lose all sense of time when you're with that person, and you are just calm whenever they are near. Like their presence just washes away everything. They are the first thing you think of in the morning, and the last thing at night before you go sleep. It's when you know that they're in love with someone else, but you smile anyway, because that other person's face makes them smile, and you always want to see them smile. It's when you're flying and a bludger comes at you, and they push you out of the way, and break an arm or a leg for you. You know how we all have gaps in between our fingers? We have those because there is someone else out there who can fill them with their own fingers. And how our hips are shaped, there is someone out there with hands that mold onto them perfectly. Love...love is a chance that nobody ever misses. They may throw it away, but they never miss it." By now, Narcissa could almost see her elder sister's eyes shine over with tears. She had almost never seen her sister this way; only when they were children.

"It um...it sounds like you know the feeling." She cleared her throat, shifting her position on the couch. Bellatrix snorted.

"I only wish." She answered, and suddenly a sob escaped her mouth. Narcissa jumped. She couldn't believe her ears. Bellatrix Black, was crying. It had been years since Bellatrix even looked sad. "I know what love is...I just...I wish I could have it. You know?" Bellatrix choked.

"Come now, Bella. You've boys who've already graduated chasing after you." Narcissa tried to calm her sister. She looked around, and noticed that the common room was now completely empty. Again, Bellatrix snorted.

"Please. That's not _love,_ Cissy. It's lust. T'isnt just me, either. Andy's got them lining up, and you've got Malfoy practically drueling at your feet." She rolled her eyes, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Narcissa averted her eyes. "They've all got a case of Black Lust. Each and every one of them." Bellatrix added. "You know what I want? I want someone to look at me like Malfoy looks at you. Or how that mud-blood looks at Andy. I'm sick of everyone just undressing me with their eyes. I want them to look at me and picture themselves saying 'I do,' standing beside me at an altar. I want them to ask me how i'm doing, instead of asking me when i'm free." She explained.

Narcissa didn't mean to say it. She didn't even mean to think it. But it just...slipped out. "Maybe if didn't make yourself out to be such a tramp..." She mumbled. Her sister's head snapped up, fury in her eyes. Narcissa immediatly regretted what she had said.

"You know what? I tried. I tried having a civil conversation with someone, but no. Well you know what, Cissy? I'm so fucking sorry for trying to be a good older sister, ok! I'm sorry!" Bellatrix screamed, her crying had ceased and her temper was back. This was the Bellatrix that she knew.

"Bella, i'm-" She began, trying to apologize. But Bellatrix had already ran up to the girls dormitory, cursing under her breath. Narcissa then sunk lower into the armchair, and tears soon started pouring over her small cheeks.

"Hey," A voice called out. She looked up, her vision blurry from the tears. "You alright?" It asked. She wiped her eyes. Before her stood Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: I personally love this chapter, and writing it. It shows that Bellatrix was once a teeanger, and had hormones, and cried. And that she fragile. **


	6. Fingers

Immediatly she wanted to tell him everything. How she was upset with him, and with herself, and with Bella. Everything. But she held her tongue and glared at him. "Malfoy." She gritted her teeth, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm fine." She added.

Lucius hesitated. He didn't like seeing Narcissa cry, not one bit. Her tears immediatly set off an alarm in his brain. "No you're not. You're crying." He pointed out, kneeling down beside her chair. "Besides, I heard a majority of you and your sister's conversation. I didn't know she was sensitive like that..." He trailed off.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, running a hand through her blonde hair. He pulled out a green handkerchief from his pocket, offering it to her. She reluctantly took it and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"But thats beside the point. I think you're right, she is a bit of a tramp..." He tried to console her.

"She is not! She just doesn't know another way to express herself! No one would listen to her if she was like me or Andromeda, so she _has_ to be the controlling and flirtatious person that she is. She is not a tramp." Narcissa growled. Lucius backed off. "If you think she's such a tramp, why are you drooling all over her?" She sneered, folding her arms.

Lucius averted his eyes. "Well...why do you care?" He suddenly became defensive. "It's not like we're...together." He added. Narcissa was silent for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't want to admit to him that he had grown on her, but she didn't want to sound mean and tell him that she didn't like him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." He said, hanging his head. _He's probably right,_ Narcissa thought. "Do you want to maybe...walk down to dinner with me?" He asked politely, sending a coupe of strands of hair out of his face.

A blush sneaked its way up to Narcissa's cheeks, and she nodded shyley. _Why can't I ever say no to him?_ With that, he took her hand and helped her out of the chair.

Halfway down, he shyley reached over and took her hand, his fingers easily sliding into the gaps between hers. Bellatrix's words rang through her mind. _"You know how we all have gaps in between our fingers? We have those because there is someone else out there who can fill them with their own fingers." _Lucius's fingers fit so perfectly in between her own. He noticed this too, smiling at her. She smiled back, pushing her hair back.

They entered the Great Hall, being the last to do so. Everybody stopped eating and talking and looked at the two. Bellatrix sat beside Rookwood, looking more stone-like than usual. Some wolf-whistled once they saw Lucius and Narcissa holding hands, others chuckled. The pair ignored this as they sat down at their table, and soon the chatter began once more.

"Looks like you're cozying up to Lucius." Ava smirked, putting some butter on a peice of bread. Luckily, Lucius was in a deep conversation with Severus Snape, a lanky third year with greasy black hair. "I can't say i'm not a bit jealous; he's quite a looker." Ava added, raising an eyebrow.

Bellatrix sat right across from Narcissa, and was glaring daggers at her baby sister, which made Narcissa want to shrink into nothing. "Hey, Bellatrix." Lucius smiled as softly as he could at Bellatrix. _Oh no,_ thought Narcissa,_ he's doing it again._ _Why did I even agree to come down with him in the first place? _She argued with herself. Bellatrix's eyes flickered from Lucius's smiling face, to her sisters sad one. She smirked to herself.

"Hey, Lucius..." She grinned, petting his arm with her fingers. She saw Narcissa's face turn red; a sign that showed that she knew what Bellatrix was doing. Andromeda looked shocked at Bellatrix. One reason because Bellatrix _never _flirted with younger boys, another because she too knew that Narcissa liked him. Rodolphus sat on the other side of Bellatrix, glowering at Lucius with fury.


	7. Dark Marks and Blood Traitors

"You think that was a little much?" Rodolphus growled, grabbing Lucius around the neck as they exited the Great Hall. Lucius sighed.

"Wasn't my fault! I didn't ask her to put her hands all over me. She just...did." He shrugged, clutching his books. "Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it. You think I _liked_ having her claws all over me? I'm getting tired of doing this for you." He added, mumbling. "A guy can only hurt the girl he likes for so long." Rodolphus rolled his eyes, and shoved past Lucius and into the Charms classroom, mumbling under his breath.

"He's being a bit...jumpy, no?" Bellatrix slid next to Lucius, casually petting his hair as Narcissa pushed past them, keeping her head down. Lucius flinched away slightly. He wanted to go after her, and explain everything. He wanted to hug her, tell her he was sorry. He wanted to see her smile because of him, not cry because of him.

"He's being a bloke, that's what he is." Lucius growled, pulling his hair back. "Why don't he just talk to you?" He muttered. Bellatrix snapped her head towards him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"He's in love with you. Won't stop talking 'bout you. Wants me to try and get the two of you together. As if. You could only ask so much of kid." He explained, walking up the stairs before they changed. "Bloody bastard, threatning me with the bloody Dark Mark..." Bellatrix stopped at the bottom of the stairs, smiling to herself. _He loves me._ _And he's got the mark? He's only...sixteen. That lucky son of a bitch..._With that, she entered the History of Magic classroom, almost allowing a giggle to escape from her lips. "Hopefully that'll get Rod of my shoulder..." Lucius muttered. He was feeling more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Are you mad?" Just as he turned around to enter his Transfiguration classroom, he came face to face with Andromeda Black. He furrowed his perfect blonde eyebrows.

"Whatcha playin' at?" Lucius asked, picking up the books he had dropped in sudden shock. Andromeda stood there, her hands on her hips, and her dark eyes aflame. Her dark brown hair was pin straight, and was tied back in a ponytail.

"You know what i'm playing at. Drooling all over Bellatrix, when Cissy's obviously _infatuated_ with you. The bloody hell is wrong with you?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, she forgives you the first time you throw yourself at Bella, practically falls at your feet, and you go for Bella _again_?" _She looks angry,_ Lucius thought, averting his gaze. He stood there, unable to explain himself."You're disgusting." She sneered, walking away. He still stood there, getting irritated with her.

"Says the Blood Traitor..." He mumbled, the words slipping out of his mouth so quickly. She turned around in rage, her eyes on fire. She looked like a mini Bellatrix. With that, he quickly threw himself througn the door of his classroom.


	8. Fluff No actual plot in this chapter

**Lucius/Narcissa**

_I can't believe him..._Narcissa thought, her brain getting farther and farther away from her Transfiguration textbook. She looked behind her, her eyes settling on Lucius Malfoy. Immediatly, her heart wanted to melt, but her brain told her otherwise. _Don't fall for that again._ It wasn't that easy. The thought of him and Bellatrix talking in the halls ran through her mind, and instantly she wanted to scream at him once more. _Why are boys so confusing?_ Her mind raced with more of these thoughts until Proffesor McGonagall's wand came down on her desk, causing her head and eyes to shoot straight up. "Paying attention, Ms. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor." She responded, clearing her throat. McGonagall gave her one last look before returning to the lesson. Not more than five minutes later did something hit the back of her head, causing her to almost cuss out in class. She checked to see if McGonagall was watching, and checked to see what it was when she saw that the coast was clear. It was a bundled up peice of paper. Carefully, she unwrapped it.

_It's not how it seems, please, believe m,._ it read. She rolled her eyes, sighing at Lucius's chicken scratch. She glanced behind her, and was greeted with Lucius's pleading grey eyes. She turned back to the paper, picked up her quil, and started to reply.

_It's hard for me to believe you when you've done it so many times..._ She replied. She crumpled the paper up again and non-cholantly tossed it over her shoulder. It landed on Lucius's desk, and he quickly unfolded it. He sighed, frustrated. "Do we have a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, folding her arms. Lucius looked up from the peice of paper, his grey eyes wide. In a moment, the note was in McGonagall's hands, her beady black eyes reading the words. She rolled her eyes, throwing the paper away. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy. And you as well, Ms. Black." The two blondes glared at each other.

**Bellatrix/Rodolphus**

"Bellatrix Black...Bellatrix Lestrange...Lestrange, Bellatrix..." Bellatrix whispered the words over and over again as she worked over her potions cauldron. The smallest thought of Rodolphus had spurred a new interest in the teenager, and she very often found herself acting like a silly school girl. _Perfectly normal..._ She told herself. Perfectly normal for other girls; not Bellatrix Black. As she dropped the last ingrediant to her Sleeping Draught, Professor Slughorn came up behind her, smiling his usual smile.

"Stupendous!" He cheered, watching the potion turn from a light green to a light turquiose. He patted her back, and she uncomfortably shifted as it lingered longer than it should have. When he left, she moved her shoulders around, trying to rid herself of his touch.

"Creep..." She mumbled, packing her ingrediants up. Soon, her mind was back to the mysterious Rodolphus Lestrange, and she allowed a small smile to be placed amongst her lips.

()()()()()()

Rodolphus lightly scratched at the Dark Mark on his arm, his jaw turning hard. It stung. Trying to ignore it, he looked down at his Charms paper, sneering. "What a stupid class..." He muttered, skimming his eyes over the text. He was excetionally good at Charms, and he hated it. Instead of listening in to the homework assignment, he let his mind wander off. Soon, Bellatrix Black was filling his thoughts, her raven black hair and deep brown eyes enchanting him. Severus Snape snapped his fingers in front of his older friends eyes, frowning.

"Rodolphus!" He hissed, smacking the prefect in the arm. Rodolphus snapped out of his daze, looking down at the younger boy expectantly. "Professor Flitwick's called on you." Snape answered, look at the small Charms teacher. "Just say Wingardium Leviousa." He added.

"Wingardium Leviosa, sir." Rodolphus answered, propping himself up with his elbow on the table. Professor Flitwick smiled appreciativly at the boy. "Mmhm..." Rodolphus mumbled, not paying attention in the slightest. Five minutes later, class was dismissed, and Snape once again had to snap Rodolphus out of a very detailed daydream with Bellatrix.

**Andromeda/Ted**

_Ohh, i'm going to kill him. I'm going to bloody murder him._ Andromeda thought as she exited her History of Magic class. _What buisness does he have intruding in my personal life anyway?_ She wondered, getting angrier and angrier. "None of his buisness with whom I choose to go with..." She grumbled. "Blood traitor my arse..." She continued. As soon as she spotted the long haired blodne, she made her way towards him, only to be stopped by none other than Ted Tonks.

"Hey, Andy." He smiled goofily, showing off his white teeth. She smiled back, her anger melting away. "Wanna walk to Charms together?" He asked, holding out his hand. Naturally, she took it, her fingers instantly molding with his. "You seem a bit...off. Something bothering you?" He asked as they walked through the halls. Andromeda shrugged. The only thing that was bothering her at the moment was that his hand was slowly drifting from hers as they passed Bellatrix and Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood tried to grab onto Bellatrix's waist, but she pushed him away, sneering.

"Bloody hell," Andromeda heard him say as they walked past them.


End file.
